


How can I get her under this mistletoe?

by SwanQueenScotty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenScotty/pseuds/SwanQueenScotty
Summary: Emma sees some mistletoe at Grannys diner Christmas party and tries to get Regina to come over to her...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	How can I get her under this mistletoe?

[](https://ibb.co/TrWNQjy)


End file.
